


Cat story

by Reiz16



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16





	Cat story

One cat should be named Hairball and the other Mr. Fluffybutt.


End file.
